fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 154
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass multiple Persönlichkeiten sich als Stimmen im Kopf bemerkbar machen können? ------------------------------------------ Geschockt starrte Allister auf Veto, der nun einen herzhaften Lacher ausstieß und sich mit seiner freien Hand den dicken Bauch hielt. „Na, was ist, mein Kleiner?“, fragte Veto und grinste Allister breit und ehrlich an, „Hast du dich verlaufen?“ Plötzlich hatte Allister das Bedürfnis zu nicken, da er sich tatsächlich ziemlich verwirrt und verloren fühlte. Sein Gehirn schien ein wenig langsamer als sonst und sein Körper war zu keiner einzigen Bewegung im Stande, also stand er ruhig da und blickte zu Vetos runden und freundlichen Gesicht empor. „Junge, wach auf!“, ertönte plötzlich Renchi Cheies Stimme laut in seinem Kopf und Allister stellte erschrocken fest, dass sein rechter Arm zur Seite ausgestreckt war und eine massive Breitaxt blockierte, die direkt auf seinen Hals zugesaust wäre. Veto hatte versucht ihn zu ermorden und sein Gesichtsausdruck war dabei unverändert geblieben, immer noch lächelnd stand er vor Allister und blickte auf ihn hinab. „Was ist los, Junge? Beweg dich!“, kam es erneut von Cheie, jedoch rührte sich Allister nicht. „Ich... Ich kann mich nicht bewegen“, stellte er entgeistert fest und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass er die Worte laut aussprach. „Richtig erkannt“, kam es von Veto als er mit seiner freien Faust ausholte und sie Allister ins Gesicht rammte. Mit einer Wucht, die er diesem alten Mann gar nicht zugetraut hätte, wurde Allister hinfort geschleudert, kam erst einige Meter entfernt zum Aufschlag und blieb dort liegen. „Finger weg, von meinem Spielzeug!“, warf Tortura wütend ein und richtete ihre Peitsche auf Veto, der das Folterinstrument nur belustigt ansah. „Was willst du den mit dem Ding, Kindchen?“, fragte er und lachte erneut. „Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!“, warnte ihn Tortura und legte einen besonders bedrohlichen Unterton in ihre Stimme. „Das tue ich ganz und gar nicht“, erwiderte Veto und hob abwehrend seine Hand, „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich wollte dir ein Angebot unterbreiten.“ „Ein Angebot?“, fragte Tortura misstrauisch. „Ja, genau“, fing Veto an und setzte ein einladendes Lächeln auf, „Ich wollte dich in eine Organisation einladen, die sich 'Die 7 Todsünden' nennt. Dort würdest du den Decknamen 'Wollust' annehmen und könntest dadurch gegen viele starke Gegner kämpfen“ „Wie das?“, fragte Tortura, die hellhörig geworden war, sie hatte es allmählich satt, dass ihr alle ihre Gegner wegstarben, bevor sie sich überhaupt richtig ausgetobt hatte. „Der Titel einer 'Todsünde' lockt in der Zwischenzeit eine hohe Anzahl von Kämpfern an, die sich einen Namen machen wollen. Natürlich sind darunter ein paar Schwächlinge, aber der Großteil ist durchaus akzeptabel. Dadurch muss man sich als passionierter Kämpfer nicht mehr auf die Suche nach fähigen Gegnern machen, da sie ja schließlich von selbst kommen“, führte Veto an, ohne sein einladendes Lächeln zu unterbrechen. „Was springt für euch dabei heraus?“, fragte Tortura, die in der Zwischenzeit ihre Waffe sinken gelassen hatte. „Eine Welt in der es keine schwachen Kämpfer mehr gibt“, erklärte Veto. Tortura überlegte für einen kurzen Moment. Diese Erklärung erschien ihr höchst suspekt, jedoch könnte es sie nicht weniger kümmern, was diese Typen wirklich im Schilde führten. Schließlich war es auch für sie ein Gewinn, wenn sie nur noch starken Gegnern begegnen würde, da diese schließlich wesentlich länger durchhalten würden, als die üblichen Möchtegernkämpfer mit denen sie zu tun hatte, seit sie dieser Mafia beigetreten war. „Gut, ich denke, ich lass mich drauf ein. Jedoch“, sie erhob ihre Waffe um den Schlag Allisters, der nun wieder rote Augen hatte, wild knurrte und auf sie zu gestürmt war, abzublocken, „will ich vorher noch fertig spielen“, meinte sie. Graveyard brachte einen unverständlichen Wutschrei hervor, doch plötzlich wurde er sehr ruhig, ging einen Schritt von seiner Kontrahentin zurück und blieb dann stramm stehen. Er unterließ sogar das Knurren als er mit hasserfüllten Augen Tortura anblickte, die seinen Blick nur etwas verdutzt erwiderte. „Dann spiel schnell fertig mit ihm, wir haben es ein wenig eilig“, meinte Veto, der einen seiner Wurstfinger auf Allisters Körper gerichtet hatte und offenbar für dessen seltsame Haltung verantwortlich war. „Lass das!“, befahl Tortura, die ganz alleine gegen Allister kämpfen wollte, um den Kampf voll auskosten zu können. Doch Veto ließ nicht locker, er hatte seine Befehle, „Wenn du ihn nicht gleich ausschaltest, mach ich das für...“, er brach ab, verschwand und tauchte zwischen Tortura und Graveyard wieder auf. Obwohl sein gesamter Körper gelähmt war, konnte Graveyard seinen rechten Arm frei bewegen. Dies nutzte er um einen Angriff auf die abgelenkte Tortura zu starten, jedoch zersplitterte plötzlich Graveyards Arm, wobei viele verschieden geformte Metallteile zu Boden prasselten. Mit einem überraschten Keuchen blickte Graveyard zuerst die Überreste seines rechten Armes, dann den Mann, der immer noch mit erhobener Faust vor ihm stand, an. „Tut mir Leid, Kleiner. Aber ich hab es wirklich eilig“, sagte Veto und erhob seine Axt. Plötzlich wurden sowohl Veto als auch Graveyard fort geschleudert. „Was soll das?“, stieß Veto hervor und starrte Tortura, die mit beiden Armen ausgestreckt im Gang stand, an. Doch die neue Todsünde ignorierte ihren Kollegen vorerst und wandte sich dem Piraten zu, der nun wieder zu knurren begonnen hatte. „Ich kann es so nicht enden lassen, wenn dieser Kampf weiter geht, werde ich dich töten. Aber, das will ich nicht, ich habe nicht all die Jahre der Planung aufgenommen um mein kleines Versuchskaninchen des Hasses einfach so umzulegen. Also, nimm die Chance, heile deine Wunden und werde stärker, damit wir am Ende den perfekten Kampf erleben können“, mit diesen seltsamen Worten und einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen drehte sie sich um, „Gehen wir!“, sagte sie zu Veto, als sie auf jenen zuging. Graveyard wäre ihr hinterher gestürmt, jedoch befand er sich schon längst wieder in dem Raum mit dem großen Tisch an dem er, an den Stuhl gefesselt, saß. „Asura, der Penner, hat also den Körper?“, fragte er angriffslustig in die Runde. „Ja, hat er“, antwortete Jelhein und blickte Graveyard ruhig an. „Hey, du, Allister!“, rief Graveyard quer über den Tisch und blickte Allister, der sichtlich erschrocken war, von ihm angesprochen zu werden, direkt in die Augen, „Ich hab mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin deine Mordlust, dein Hass und deine Rachsucht, ich bin Graveyard!“ Allister wusste nicht, was er auf diese Ansprache antworten sollte, also sagte er nichts und blieb weiterhin stocksteif stehen. „Hey, Punk! Wenn sich jemand vorstellt, antwortet man irgendetwas“, fuhr ihn Graveyard an und spuckte dann in seine Richtung, „Und da heißt es, ich wäre der Unhöflichste hier. Wie auch immer, ich will eure Pappnasen sowieso heute nicht mehr sehen. Falls mich jemand sucht, ich bin in meinem Raum!“, mit diesen Worten stieß sich Graveyard mit den Füßen so am Tisch ab, dass der Sessel nach hinten umkippte. Jedoch öffnete sich in diesem Moment eine Tür im Boden, die den Rotäugigen, samt Stuhl, vollends verschlang. „Mach dir nichts draus!“, fing Jelhein an Allister gewandt an, „Wir vermuten, dass dieses Verhalten die freundlichste Geste ist, zu der er im Stande ist“